Marco vs the Forces of Star
by CharlieHorse98
Summary: After walking in on a very personal moment for Star, Marco can't stop thinking about her. And maybe she can't stop thinking about him. Please be advised, this is a smut fic! It is also a one shot! I do not plan to write any more for this fic


It had been several years since Star Butterfly had come to live on earth and moved in with Marco and his family. Their life was now a never ending adventure filled with monsters trying to steal her magic wand and basically just mess with their lives. Marco and Star had become pretty in-tuned about when the other was in danger so when Marco was sitting in the living room, the laser puppies curled next to him (they had never grown it must be because of their magic), and he heard Star's voice being muffled all he could think was someone was trying to kidnap her. He flew up the stairs, two at a time, because when multi-dimensional space scissors were involved time was key. Marco didn't bother knocking as he flung open Star's door, ready to karate chop some monsters in the face. And yet there were no monsters. Marco looked around the room until his eyes fell on Star, and he turned beat red at the image before him. Star was spread out over her queen size bed, wearing nothing but her thigh high socks and a matching rainbow lace bra and underwear set. He noticed her hair spread around her, she was still wearing her adorable devil horns, and her usually pink cheek hearts were a deep purple. Then he noticed her hand. It was slid under her panties between her legs and all of a sudden Marco knew what those muffled sounds were. Star sat bolt upright, not really looking all that embarrassed that Marco had walked in on her but Marco was not going to stay and find out if she really was or not.

"I'm just gonna close this." He said as he slowly backed out of the room. Star moved like she was going to say something, but Marco closed the door and ran out of that house faster than he thought possible.

Marco found himself at his dojo, glad that he always kept a spare uniform in his locker. He needed to punch some images out of his head. The one's of Star pleasuring herself namely, but also the ones that had begun to creep up since then. Star seductively pulling him towards her. What Star must have looked like while she made herself climax. What Star's lips would feel like against his skin. No, he had to get these images out of his mind. Sure, he had fantasized about Star occasionally, but not like this. He knew there was nothing between him and this alien princess. They were friends, and yet of course he was a little attracted to her, anyone would be crazy not to be. This wasn't helping. Marco had broken 15 boards and only accomplished creating a searing pain in his hand and amping up his confusion. The dojo was closing anyways, so he had to sneak home and hope there would be no face-to-face interactions with Star. He dumped his sweaty uniform into the gym's laundry and changed back into his red hoodie and jeans. He realized that if he went home now he would have to eat dinner with his parents and Star, so he decided to stop by the local pizza joint for a slice. By the time he got home it was late enough that his parents were in their room and Star was in her's. Marco was exhausted and didn't have a hard time falling asleep. Sleep was good because Marco didn't have to think about Star. Sleep was bad because Marco kept having some very inappropriate dreams about his best friend. It was Star, wearing the same bra and underwear from earlier today. She sat in the middle of his bed, her hair pulled over one shoulder, legs under her. Marco walked towards her, her pull to strong for him to resist.

"Marco I want you. Marco I need you." Star was breathless, running her hands up and down her body, working herself into a frenzy as she moaned his name.

Marco awoke with a start. He didn't know what to do. He needed to talk to someone about this but then again he didn't really think that was appropriate. No he was just going to sit in his room and wait this out. Eventually someone would try and steal Star's wand and then they would beat them up and it would all go back to normal. And that was the plan for several hours, and then his parents left and it all fell apart. They had said something about needing to get more marble for his dad's sculptures. Wouldn't be back for a few hours at the least, a day or two at the most. Money for food. Don't wait up. What kind of marble took days to buy was beyond Marco, but now he was alone in the house with Star and he was terrified of what might happen. He hadn't seen her since he had _seen_ her and had no idea what was going through that crazy head of hers. He should probably just stay in his room for the rest of his life. That was a good idea. And yet not very practical. Marco needed to do human things like eat and drink and he, unfortunately, did not have a fully stocked kitchen in his bedroom. Marco tried sneaking out to get food, but the moment he opened his door, he heard Star's voice come floating through the hall and he panicked and closed it. She must have heard him though because half an hour later, while Marco was peacefully reading a book on his bed, Star burst into his room. Marco let out a startled squeal and dropped his book before realizing what Star was wearing. She was wearing a new pair of thighhighs and one of his red hoodies and that was all he could see. That was all he wanted to see, he told himself fiercely.

"Oh hey-" Marco's voice was way to squeaky. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Oh hey Star." Hopefully she would leave and they would be fine and it would be good.

"So Marco," Star started. Marco couldn't help but do a mental face palm. Of course she wanted to talk to him, that's why she was in his room. "You saw me doing some personal things, that I am not ashamed of by the way, and now you are totally avoiding me. We need to fix this. I have come up with a list of three things that we can do to fix this. I feel like these are the only things that will really work. 1) I leave earth forever and return to my dimension never to see you again (I hate that option, that option sucks.) 2) I walk in on you masturbating (that could take forever because you are now expecting it and would be super cautious. Don't argue, I know you.) And finally 3) We make out right now and see if we can get this awkward sexual tension to go away. I mean we are best friends that live together, it is natural for this to happen but it doesn't mean anything and once we kiss we will realize that nope not gonna happen." Star stopped to catch her breath and watch Marco's face as he contemplated his options.

"Star I don't want you to leave because of my mistake and I am defiantly not okay with you watching me while I-" Marco trailed off as he flushed a deep red before continuing his train of thought, "If you are 100% sure that we kiss and it will fix everything and not make it worse then I am willing to go for it." Star's eyes lit up as she jumped up a little and scooted towards him.

"Okay rules first! A real kiss, Marco. Not a peck, that won't solve anything. If we feel something we have to see where it goes, because that is the entire point, to squash this unnecessary sexual tension. Also, have fun, it's not every day you get to make out with a princess from another dimension." Marco nodded, agreeing to Star's terms and conditions. He moved towards her, parting his mouth slightly. Her big blue eyes were so close. And then she bridged the gap. Marco felt something swell up inside himself. He closed his eyes and bent into her touch. He moved his hands towards her waist and pulled her closer. She let out a delicate moan at the pressure, it felt good against his mouth. He realized that her hands were snaking their way into his hair. Star was practically on his lap at this point. And then she was on top of him. The pair had lost their balance, or maybe Star had forced him down, all Marco knew for a fact was that if felt so good to let her be in control. Her hair was a problem though, it kept getting in their mouths. Without interrupting the moment, Marco reached over to his bedside desk and grabbed a rubber band. Running his hands through her hair he managed to pull most of her hair up into some kind of floppy bun. She giggled into his mouth as he let his hands fall back down to her hips. God she tasted amazing. Then all of a sudden she had broken the kiss. Marco was stunned, he thought it had been going pretty well. He looked up to see her taking off his red hoodie, how had she gotten that anyway? She was wearing a soft pink bra with soft purple underwear. She bent forward to kiss him again. As their lips met, Marco grabbed her waist and flipped her under him. She let out a soft giggle into his neck, sending a shiver down his spine. He tugged his hoodie and tee off, then bent forward and began kissing Star's neck. She let out a soft moan as her back arched up, she was clearly enjoying this. Marco felt her wrap her legs around him for support, her hands clenching the bed sheets into little balls. Her breath was heavy and he noticed the hearts on her cheeks were becoming darker shades of purple. All of a sudden he felt Star's hands around his hips, as if they were tugging at something. She was trying to undo his belt. Marco stopped kissing her neck, realizing what was happening here.

"Oh Marco don't stop," Star was practically whimpering as she continued to pull on his belt. Marco sat up and grabbed her hands.

"Star wait, are you sure you want to do this?" He was worried that this would jeopardize everything they had built. He didn't want her to feel like she had to do anything she didn't want.

"Marco," the way she desperately moaned his name sent shivers down his spine. "Remember our rules? Do you really think this is as far as we go? Besides," she pushed herself off the bed, legs still wrapped around him she pulled him close so she could whisper in his ear, "I want you so bad right now." She had her hands back down by his pants, and she seemed to have undone the buckle finally, because all of a sudden Marco could feel her pulling his belt off. She fell back onto the bed while he felt her fingers working at the button and zipper of his pants. He was very glad he had chosen a pair of black boxer-briefs instead of his dinosaur boxers which he had been contemplating wearing that day. He was very aware of how little the two of them were wearing as they rolled around his bed, arms and legs entwined as they continued to kiss with intensity and excitement. Somehow Star was on top again, she broke the kiss for a moment, but kept marco pinned down by perching on his hips, her legs on either side of him and her hands pinning his arms above his head. She bent over him, putting her lips gently on his neck, and then she nipped at him. It was so playful and controlling it made him shiver with excitement. She released Marco's hands as she sat up, Marco following her as best he could, using his elbows to prop himself up. He watched as she unhooked her bra and slid it off with ease. She threw it over her shoulder as she bent down and pressed her lips against his. Star had her hand on either side of him to support herself, which Marco regretted. He loved the way her hands felt running against his body, the way electricity flowed through him at her touch. Suddenly he felt her rolling her hips. The motion, not going unnoticed, was sending blood to all the right places and he knew she could feel it. The rise and fall of her body only exciting the pair more. Star bent forward, her motion not stopping.

"Marco, I want you to fuck me. Right now." Her breath sent tingles down his neck as her words drifted into his head. Marco opened the drawer to his bedside table and pulled out a condom. He quickly opened it and slipped it on. While he was doing that, Star was taking off her panties so that all she had on now were her thigh-highs and her devil horns. Marco had slipped out of his underwear too, realizing that the two of them were at a crossroads. Marco didn't really have time to contemplate this though because all of a sudden Star was bending over him and kissing him. And then she was on top of him and he was inside her. She straightened up at the sensation, her eyes closed as she bit her lower lip. Pleasure was written across her face. She opened her eyes again as she began working her hips in a circular motion. Marco let out a controlled gasp, pleasure seizing up and through him. Star slowed down as she bent forward, grasping at the bed sheets in an attempt to balance herself. Marco rolled with the motion, causing her to gasp out in breathy pleasure and bite at her lip again. Marco was beginning to realize that was her tell. She was controlling herself. He pressed his face up towards hers and let out a soft breath before saying what he needed to.

"Give in, Star." She let out a low moan as he moved his hand lower and began to gently massage her clit. Star responded by letting out a high pitched moan, squeaking in a pleasurable manner as Marco moved his hand gently up her wait and to her neck, hitting the spots he knew were most ticklish. She began to move her hips more intensely, causing Marco to let out a few low moans of his own, which only seemed to work her up even more. And then he felt it, and he was pretty sure she had felt it to. They had hit the sweet spot, both of them on the verge of a climax that at least Marco had never truly experienced quite like this. Star bent down for one last intense kiss before throwing her head back and letting out a scream of pleasure. Marco felt it to, his moan low and extended. Once the wave of pleasure had ebbed away, Star brought her head forward, her now deep purple hearts exploding into little fireworks. She collapsed on top of him, her face buried into his neck as her body rose and fell with her deep breaths. She let out a tiny giggle as Marco pulled out of her, causing a shiver to run down his spine, but she didn't move from her position on top of him. Somehow during all of this the rubber band had fallen and was no longer holding her hair up. Now it was spread all around the pair as their breath steadied into a shared rhythm. Marco was starting to let the world around him fade out as he slipped into unconsciousness when his phone began to ring. He groaned and he reached out to grab it, Star rolling off of him in the process and grabbing the blanket at the foot of his bed to pull it up around the two. Marco checked the caller ID and saw that it was his mom. His eyes flew open, suddenly he was wide awake.

"Mom, Hi!" He said loudly, hopping it would catch Star's attention. It had. She sat bolt upright, eyes wide before she began to laugh uncontrollably. Marco swatted at her to be quiet, and she tried to stifle her laughter by shoving her face into the blanket, but it was no use.

"What? That noise? Oh it's just Star...We were just… Hanging out before you called…" Marco's voice got progressively higher as he tried not to sound suspicious to his mother. This only caused Star to laugh harder as she buried her face into Marco's side. He let out a puff of air at the touch, hopping his mom hadn't heard or thought he was stifling a cough if something.

"You and Dad won't be home until Wednesday? Yah I think Star and I will be fine." He said, trying to end the conversation as quickly as he could. "Yah okay mom we love you too. Bye!" he hung up the phone quickly and threw it across the room into his overflowing laundry hamper. He flopped back onto the bed, Star's laughter more controlled now. Marco knew he had to spoil the mood now though, even if he didn't really want to.

"Hey Star… What does this mean for us?" Her idea to make out and squash sexual had not really worked, he felt more attracted to her now than ever before. "Are we done? Was this a one time thing? Is your sexual tension quelled?" What he really wanted to ask was if they could do this again, because this had been the best sex of his life. He knew Star and he knew she would be blunt and honest about this, so he simply waited with baited breath.

"Well Marco Diaz, the way I see it is you either just became my friend with benefits, or I just became your girlfriend. There is no way I am giving this up though, my god you were incredible." Marco blushed unsure of what to make of this.

"Are you sure you can date me, Star? I mean you're a princess and we live together and I don't want to give this up…" Marco trailed off, unsure of what to say next. Star mulled it over for a moment before finally speaking again.

"Okay how about this. We don't use the term girlfriend or boyfriend because that is a lot of pressure for our situation right now. We definatly are way more then just fuck buddies though. So how's this, we only have sex with eachother, we go on dates, and if need be we call the other one our girlfriend/boyfriend. But it is all super casual and not a lot of pressure on it." Marco smiled.

"So I can call you my girlfriend, you just aren't my girlfriend?"

"I mean not in the super serious way. Yes we are strictly committed to each other, but there isn't a lot of pressure on us if things don't work out."

"Well then my kind-of girlfriend, how do you want to celebrate our kind-of relationship?" Star leaned over to kiss him, smiling as she said.

"I can think of something that we can do that we are both pretty good at, but i don't know if you want to do it… I mean I feel like we just did it and I don't want to overwork you." She was teasing him, he knew it, and it was hot.

"You don't want to overdo it? Oh princess, I could go all night."

"Why don't you prove it." She baited. Marco was all to happy to take the bait and run with it.

"I think I will." He said before pressing his mouth to hers, bringing an end to the seductive playful banter. Star giggled before climbing back on top of him, ready to see just how far the two of them could go.


End file.
